


Fraxus Wek 2017

by LoVeYoUhOnNy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 2017, Fraxus Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeYoUhOnNy/pseuds/LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: It's Fraxus week again ^-^Here I will post all the os related to this weekI'm sorry if I won't be able to post everything doing the week...





	1. Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Eve: Sharing

Laxus and the Raijinshuu just went on a mission at Mt. Hokobe. They had to find a specific flower for Porlyusica which would had been a lot easier if the flower wasn’t white and located on a snowy mountain.

Nobody knew why they decided to do something easy like that in a group of four but everyone knew by now not to question what they were doing. And so no one asked.

If they had asked Freed would have told them only two words “bonding time”. It was Bickslows idea to do something as a group where they wouldn’t have to fight against bad ass monsters or criminals but it was Freed who was able to convince Laxus, who preferred missions where he could fight, to go with them on this bonding mission. 

Evergreen was sure that if she or Bickslow would have asked him, the dragon slayer would have said no but since it was Freed who had asked Laxus agreed to go with them.

Neither Bickslow nor Evergreen knew how their leader could convince the dragon slayer but they were happy that he did it, well at first they were.

Before they went to Mt. Hokobe both Bickslow and Evergreen were excited to do something easy as a group because so it would get even easier. They were sure that it wouldn’t be long before they had the flower and could spend the rest of the time like they wanted (Porlyusica told them to find the flower within the next three days).

Once the four arrived at Mt. Hokobe Bickslow and Evergreen remembered that it was a snowy mountain and the flower they searched for was white, just like the snow.

“Why is there snow up here? It’s in the middle of the summer?” Bickslow complained, while his babies flow around his head chanting “Why? Why? Why?”

“It’s a mountain.” Was the only comment Laxus made. ‘Why did I agree to go up here with them?” He asked himself while Freed explained why it snows on the mountain during the summer.

As he listened to Freeds explanation the dragon slayer remembered why. He agreed because Freed was here as well.

“So we either find the flower as fast as we can or we will freeze to death?” Evergreen asked, already shivering from the cold. 

“No we won’t freeze to death.” The rune mage told her and made a moving field with his runes. “As long as you stay in here the runes will keep you warm.”

After that the four walked around the mountain and searched for the stupid flower they had to find, which was quite hard when the snow was high enough to reach their knees.

“I don’t think we will find it when we just keep on walking around like that. Maybe we should search alone and dig in the snow to see if the flower I underneath it.” Bickslow suggested while his babies chanted “Dig, dig, dig” in the background.

“What if we lose each other while searching alone?” 

“Maybe Freed could make a rune for that to.” As Bickslow said that everyone looked over to Freed.

“What? Why are you three looking at me?” Obviously Freed didn’t listen to a single word they said.

“Bickslow more or less asked if you could make a rune.” Evergreen explained him.

“A rune for what?” Freed looked over at Bickslow, one eyebrow raised in a questionable manner. 

“A rune so that we can search alone for the flower without risking to lose each other! Did you even listen to us?” 

“Yes, I can make a rune for that and no, I wasn’t listening I was looking for the flower.”

After that Evergreen complained that he didn’t listen to them and that it is mean and so on and so on, and Freed made a new rune for them.

This rune produced heat just like the least one but was big enough for them to move freely more than twenty meters away from each other. In addition to that did he modified it so that if someone would leave the field the others would be notified about who left it and where their last location was.

Once the rune was casted the four went each in one of the cardinal points. Bickslow to the west, Evergreen to the south, Freed to the east and Laxus to the north.

Neither Bickslow nor Evergreen found something. Laxus found the home of two foxes, who were everything but happy that the dragon slayer accidently destroyed their home. Freed found something as well but he wished he didn’t.

While the rune mage was digging through the snow he heard some cracking noise from right underneath him. He wasn’t sure what was making the noises but he was sure that it didn’t mean anything good, and so he tried and failed to get away from there. 

It seemed as if he put a bit too much pressure on the wrong point, because after just a little movement the cracking sound was heard again. Only a second later he fell down and landed in water, ice cold water.

As Laxus made his way over to where they all decided to meet again, his sensitive ears suddenly heard a loud slash that sounded like something just fell into water or something like that. Just seconds’ later runes appeared in front of him and told him that Freed has left the rune field.

Since he could smell Freeds scent with his good dragon slayer senses he didn’t wait for his last location but ran straight to the place the scent was coming from.

He knew that he was getting closer but he still couldn’t see him. It worried him because how could he not see such green hair in a place that is mostly white.

“Freed! Where are you?” The dragon slayer screamed.

No answer. He screamed again.

And to his relive, this time he got an answer.

“D-down he-here.” The rune mage said with a shaking voice. He didn’t waste his energy with shouting out to his beloved one, he knew that Laxus could hear him loud and clear.

A few moments later could Freed see Laxus looking down at him through the hole he accidently created in the ice that was underneath the snow.

“Are you hurt?” 

“I-I do-don’t think s-so.” 

“I can’t get you out there all by myself so we have to wait for Bickslow or Evergreen.” The dragon slayer explained with an angry expression on his face. ‘My mate is in danger and I can do nothing!’ 

“O-okay.”

They talked for a few minutes, well Laxus talked and Freed listened to him while he tried to stay awake in the cold water.

“Laxus, where is Freed?” The rune mage could hear Bickslow ask.

Laxus just pointed to the hole in the ground.

“How could he fell through it? He weights nothing.” Evergreen questioned.

“Ca-can we talk a-about it la-la-later?” 

“Oh sure.”

With that the three got him out of the water, or better said Bickslows babies got him out of there. The moment they placed Freed on the ground Laxus wrapped his big and warm coat around Freeds shoulders, lifted him up into his arms and carried him to a small cave he saw earlier.

Once in there, Bickslow made a fire for them to stay warm. The heat field Freed had made ended the moment he couldn’t stay concentrated enough. Evergreen made them something to eat and Laxus sat down with Freed in his arm, who was still wearing Laxus coat, and tried to keep him or better said the thick coat warm with his own body heat.

This day Bickslow and Evergreen found out that Laxus and Freed were more than friends because one, Laxus was way too worried about Freed while he was still down in the water and two, Laxus does never share his coat with anyone, someone could probably be dying in to cold and he wouldn’t give the one his coat so Freed really had to mean something to Laxus. 

For the rest of the mission Laxus always stayed near Freed to make sure that nothing would happen to his mate and to his coat which Laxus insisted the rune mage should wear until they’re back home so that he wouldn’t get a cold.

Once they were at home, yes the four share one big house, Laxus made clear that he never and he really mean never want to do a “bonding mission” ever again, because if somethings happen to one of them, well mainly Freed but he cares for the other two as well, during a fight he can beat the crap out of whoever dared to hurt them, while in a situation like the one on the mountain he can’t do anything.


	2. Evening /Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st day of Fraxus week

Just like every day Freed had made dinner for Laxus and himself while Bickslow and Evergreen respected their wish for some privacy and had dinner at the guild.

After dinner Freed took a long shower. He loved to just relax under the warm water that continued to rain down on him. Once he had finished his shower, the rune mage dried up and made his long green hair into a messy bun since it would take him forever to dry his hair.

The moment his hair was done he made his way over to his and Laxus bedroom, sat down onto their bed and began to read a book.

While Freed did his night routine Laxus took care of the dishes they had used for dinner and put all the left overs in the fridge, so that the food wouldn’t be wasted.

Once this task was finished and the rune mage was out of the bathroom, the dragon slayer took a long bath. Unlike Freed, Laxus loved to take a bath, he found it way more relaxing then taking a shower. Well the reason for that was simple, the dragon slayer was too big for their shower and couldn’t stand underneath it without trying to be smaller.

After the bath, the dragon slayer sat down next to the rune mage, who was still reading a book. 

The two of them sat there in silence and just enjoyed the present of their mate and in Freeds case the book as well, before they decided to go to bed.

Once the light was out, Freed cuddled up to the dragon slayer, who in return placed a strong arm around him as if he wanted to make sure that the other one would stay close to him and would be protected from whatever could haunt him at night.

***

In the morning Freed was normally up first and so it became kind of a tradition for him to be the one who made breakfast.

And so after a trip through the bathroom, the rune mage began to prepare some pancakes, bacon and eggs. Sure it was a bit much to eat for just the two of them since he barely ate anything in the morning, the tea he drank was enough for him but he knew that in the end the breakfast wouldn’t be for only the two of them. 

Every morning while he and Laxus ate in silence Bickslow and Evergreen walked into the kitchen end joint them.

The dragon slayer hated it, he always did. That’s why he never ate with them before he began to date the rune mage. But he knew that it made his mate happy to sit down, eat with his friends and discuss what they would be doing this day and so the dragon slayer began to tolerate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
